I fell in love with an Android
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Genderbended Marlie! AU! In the year 2135, everyone lives in the scientific future where robots are helpful in modern lives. An old android catches the eye of Julian, so he brought her. He fell in love with an android until... [Male! Julie (from Waktu Rehat) x Female! Marcus] PARODY OF CHOBITS [Romance/Hurt,comfort/Sci-Fi/Parody]


**Purpledolpin05: This is one of my first attempts writing Marlie as Genderbended. This idea was from watching the anime manga 'Chobits' from 'Episode 21: Chi Waits'.**

**Pretend that Fem! Marcus and Male! Julie are the couple in the cover image. And the ship name would be Marcelian [Marce**line** x **Ju**lian]**

Genderbended names:

Julie- Julian Hamzah

Marcus- Marceline

Johan Hamzah- Johanna Hamzah

Adam Davenport- Adyson

Bree- Bryan

Chase- Chasity

Leo- Lea

Janelle-James

Sakura (OC)- Arukas 'Aru'

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR THE GENDERSWAPPED LAB RATS 2012 CHARACTERS**

* * *

_**Hello, my name is Julian bin Farhan Hamzah, and this is that story about how I fell in love with an Android.**_

_**It was about a few years ago…**_

I lived in the year 2125, now that the world is so technological, we even have personal-computers, or in short formed 'perso-com'. They are basically androids that are capable of anything.

It was right when I first opened my bakery, I am terrible at maths and I needed someone to help me out; my older sister Johanna was getting married and she is really happy with her fiancée Candelario Taylor.

I browsed through some shops, the store manager insisted that I buy one of the new models. They were all pretty cute, but I couldn't tell them apart.

But that was when I saw…her.

At the back of the shop sat a very beautiful android, she had soft, dark brown hair, pale skin, her features were breathtaking. She was covered in a thin layer of dust, and was placed a bargain sign.

The manager said that it was an older model that was going out of production, and the next thing I knew, I had brought it home.

I managed to switch her on. She opened her eyes, they were a beautiful warm chocolate colour.

"Nice to meet you. And what would your name be?" she asked smiling warmly.

"Uh…I-I'm Julian Hamzah." I stuttered nervously.

"Mr. Julian Hamzah. I have input your name, does this mean that you're my master?" she asked.

"Yes, it sort of does." I nodded.

"And what would my name be?" she asked tilting her head aside softly.

I thought for a while before deciding my answer. "What about Marceline? I have always liked that name."

"Marceline. Name inserted." Marceline remembered before smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you." I bowed.

"Nice to meet you too." She bowed as she beamed.

_**I guess you could say: It was love at first sight.**_

She was always cheerful and full of energy. And when I was feeling down, she was there to cheer me up. When I was happy, she was glad for me too.

And before you knew it, I had completely fallen in love with her.

_**Her…An Android.**_

* * *

Eventually, I purposed to her.

"Where are you taking me, Master Julian?" Marceline asked as I took her to the lake close to a tranquil forest behind town area.

"Here." I replied showing her the beautiful natural scenery.

"It's beautiful." She gushed.

"Marceline, I know I've only known you for barely 2 months, but I really love you." I began as I took out a red velvet ring box, inside were 2 silver rings. They were both silver with a pale purple diamond in the middle craved like a heart, it was my parents' rings. "Will you marry me, Marceline?"

She nodded yes, with her usual happy smile.

_**We had our ceremony in a restaurant my friend Arukas and his girlfriend Adyson owned. I even had her wedding dress made by one of my friend Bryan; and Bryan's wife Chasity arranged our wedding. My friends, Lean and James even made all the party arrangements. It was beautiful, my sister and her fiancée even wished us well.**_

"Julian Hamzah, do you take this lovely android, Marceline to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." I smiled.

"And do you, Marceline, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked again.

"I do." She beamed.

"I now pronounce you man and Android-wife." The priest ended.

"Good job Jules!" my best man, Aru, smiled cheekily.

"Congrats." "Way to go buddy!"

_**Someone even wrote an article, thinking that I was odd for marrying an android. Many of the townsfolk laughed at me. I didn't care, as long as I am with her…**_

"Mr. Hamzah, are you concerned about the authorities as they are questioning about your wedding?" one reporter asked.

"Mr. Hamzah, what makes you think it's okay to marry a robot?" another woman asked.

"I know that they are many weddings out there and this may seemed a little odd. But I love my wife, Marceline and there is nothing going to stop me from loving him." I stated as my friends shooed away the reporters.

* * *

_**But that was until the signs showed up…**_

Marceline…she started to forget things. Little by little. Such as the thing we keep in the shop.

At first I thought it was just me, but it started getting worse.

She started to forget things that had just happened, like what cake the customers had ordered merely seconds ago.

I started to worry so I took her back to the shop to see if they can repair her.

"She'll be alright will she?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, but due to the fact that she's an older model, it'll take a long time to repair it. and even if we reboot her she'll lose every memory she ever knew." The owner told me.

"But don't worry, once she's reboot she won't feel a thing. It's just a perso-com. They can't feel any pain or whatsoever!" the owner replied.

"But that's too cruel!" I stuttered.

So I took her home and switched her on again.

"Nice to meet you, and what would your name be?" she asked.

"Julian Hamzah." I looked to the floor.

"Mr. Julian. Does this mean you're my master?" she asked as I nodded.

_**The situation was bad enough, but Marceline's condition grew worse.**_

She started forgetting things that had happened a few seconds ago.

"Nice to meet you, and what would your name be?" she asked as I paused my conversation with her.

Even then, I still couldn't send her to be repaired. Even if it was just a little bit, or even just once in a while. The thought that she was still able to remember me with her broken hard-drive was something I couldn't let go of.

_**But one raining day, after Marceline had been like that for a while, we went out shopping. I think of her constantly and was always watching her. It was more difficult for her to live an everyday life.**_

We were both crossing the road when the lights went red. I was thinking about Marceline's condition that I didn't noticed the truck in front of me moving towards me.

My mind went blank and just a few seconds before the truck hit me…

**CRASH**

I turned over to look. It was Marceline who had pushed me away from the truck. I stared at her in horror and shock.

"MARCELINE!" I cried as I ran towards my wife.

"Marceline, are you alright? Say something!" I begged.

Some of her skin was torn up and some rusty iron covered her right arm. I grabbed her hand tightly.

"Nice…to…meet…you…" she croaked. Her voice was rusty and slow.

"Nice…to…meet…you." She croaked again with a small smile, after those words she had died.

"Marceline." I hugged her as I cried.

* * *

_**After a few days…**_

"Mr. Hamzah, is it true that this robot saved you from the truck?" one blonde woman asked me.

"Mr. Hamzah, are you going to remake another robot; or are you goin to throw it away?" one man asked.

"Please don't refer Marceline like a nothing. She was my wife, and I didn't care if she's a robot. She sacrificed herself to save because she loves me that way I had loved her." I shouted.

"Please leave NOW!" Bryan yelled as the reporters left.

"I'm so sorry about you kid." My sister comforted me as I cried.

_**It took me a while to get myself back up, but I will never forget about Marceline.**_

* * *

**Well? What do you think? do you like Fem! Marcus? Like it? hate it? please fave, follow, and review. Have a nice day.**


End file.
